The Knight Reborn
by jrhughes
Summary: During a time of Chaos, a hero from the past walks the land again. Please RR
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

The Knight Reborn  
  
The armored warrior awoke with a start. All around him were the trappings of the three orders of the Knighthood. As he sat up, he realized that he was lying on altar of polished stone.  
  
As he swiveled his feet over the side of the stone slab and stood, his muscles and joints protested with the feeling of painful waves of pins and needles running thru his legs. Looking around the room, the warrior observed that his shield and sword lay at the foot of the altar.  
  
As he bent to retrieve them, he noticed the following inscribed in the flawless marble:  
  
Huma Dragonsbane  
Knight Of The Crown  
Champion Of Krynn  
  
Huma.  
  
The name sounded strange on his lips, however as he said the name, memories and visions began to return. Strongest of these involved a silver haired maiden and a flight of dragons in formation above the clouds. As Huma relived his memories, the room began to lighten with golden glow.  
  
As he shook off the memories and returned to the present, he noticed that he was no longer alone. A small man with gray hair and a long beard stood before him.  
  
"Who are you sir?" Huma said with some confusion.  
  
"We have met before Sir Knight" said the old man with a kindly smile.  
  
Where have a seen an old man before pondered Huma. He did recall the man garbed in grey robes on the path when he was taking the test to obtain the Dragon Lances...But where else?  
  
As he considered it a moment longer, the man's face or his identity was revealed to him in his mind. At that moment, he dropped to his knees in worship and said the only name that it could be.  
  
PALADINE  
  
Paladine looked at Huma with a smile. Although his face was warm with the emotion of a father seeing his son again, the old man's eyes were sad. Huma could tell without asking that something was bothering his Patron.  
  
"My Lord, what troubles you?" Huma asked with humility.  
  
Paladine reached out and touched Huma's should and bade him to rise. With a quiet gesture, he directed Huma to sit on the steps of the funeral altar. When he spoke finally, his voice was weary and troubled. "My son, you have by rights earned your rest. However it is a time of conflict and confusion. The land is being left in the hands of mortals and dragons because of a pact the Gods made to save Krynn."  
  
"What has the power to depose the gods?" Huma asked in awe.  
  
Paladine sighed and continued "Chaos has been freed my son. As a result, in order to rid the world of his destructive power, the gods of good, neutrality and evil must leave Krynn in the hands of those who will be its new masters.  
  
Huma nodded and spoke quietly "Then why was I awoken?"  
  
Paladin clasped the knight's should and faintly smiled.  
  
"I hope to entreat you to go out among the people, not as a knight in armor, but as a knight in spirit. Walk among the people and bring them hope." As Huma nodded in understanding, Paladine held up his hand to get his attention.  
  
"Be warned Huma, this task will not be easy. Those that worshipped the gods will find that their prayers go unanswered. However, your task is to help the people find the strength and faith in themselves to endure the coming of the fifth age."  
  
Huma rose to his feet and grasped the hilt of sword. "By my Oath as a knight, I shall do all that you ask. Direct me my lord and I shall endeavor to do your bidding."  
  
Paladine smiled but shook his head "No Huma, you shall not do as I ask, but follow your insincts and heart. I can not help you from this point onward."  
  
Huma nodded in acceptance "I understand my lord."  
  
As quick as a heartbeat, Paladine was gone. In his place, was a pile of clothing and walking stick. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Village Tavern

The Knight Reborn - Chapter 2  
  
As Huma walked out of the tomb, he realized that he was standing in a large  
  
valley. Above his tomb was a massive stone dragon. As he looked at its features, it was clear that it was meant to be in the likeness of his lost love and mount the silver dragon Silvara.  
  
Across from the stone dragon was the remains of another massive statue. Although this stone icon was mostly decayed and in a state of ruin, it was easy to see that it was carved by the same people that erected the first monument.  
  
Adjusting his brown robes about his shoulders and grasping the carved and polished walking stick, he began the long climb out of the valley.  
  
As he reached the top of the valley bowl, he gazed down once again and beheld the splendor of the place. It was strange to know that the people of Kynn had dedicated so much time and energy to his memory and legacy. Never did he feel himself worthy of hero worship.  
  
The trek away from the valley was slow going. The further away he traveled, the rougher the landscape became. Also it was easy to see that the ideal climate around the valley was giving way to a dry and oppressive heat. Huma touched his holy symbol and prayed for the guidance needed to embark upon his task.  
  
Nightfall came after many hard hours of walking.  
  
When Huma's feet finally came to rest, he was tired and hungry. His trek had brought him to a small out of the way village. Unable to force his weary feet further, he decided to stop and find an inn or available room.  
  
The village contained several small shops. A livery, blacksmith, general store, tailor and a small tavern. As a result of the lateness of the hour, the shops windows were shuttered or boarded.  
  
The only building with any light what so ever was the tavern.  
  
Upon opening the door, Huma was assaulted with the never changing odor of pipe tobacco, lamp oil and burning logs from the fire place. All these things contributed to a haze in the room that floated about and obscured his vision.  
  
As with many taverns, this one was of common design. The bar was situated at the far end of the wall, across from the entrance. Behind the bar was a doorway that appeared to lead into a small kitchen or store room. The common room was laid out in an "L" shape pattern, with the fireplace at the far end.  
  
Most of the patrons sat away from the heat of the fireplace and within easy reach of the bar. Several barmaids moved about the room filling tankards and taking orders. One or two patrons sat over a plate of food or a bowl of stew, but most were drinking after a hard days labor.  
  
As Huma moved towards the bar, the proprietor greeted him with a slight scowl. "Whatever you're preaching or selling, we don't want any of it."  
  
"I assure you, I'm not selling anything." Replied Huma in a quiet voice.  
  
"You look like a man of the cloth." Accused the tavern-owner. "The last thing we need in here is another fanatic trying to push his gods, idols or icons on us."  
  
Huma made no move to conceal his platinum medallion to Paladine.  
  
"I assure you good sir, my faith is my own. I would gladly share any and all knowledge of my god is asked, but I'm not here to recruit for the church."  
  
Again the proprietor eyed him with suspicion. "If I get one complaint about you, you're gone. Understand?"  
  
Huma nodded "Agreed." 


	3. Chapter 3: Food, Drink and Faith

Huma ate in silence. The barkeep and his staff had served him a meal and drink, but as a result of the side glances and scowls, he knew he was not really welcome.

As the sun began to move across the sky and the shadows followed, labors began to file in to the Tavern and the quiet confines of the space began to buzz with activity.

Huma sipped his drink and ate slowly. The barmaids were friendly towards some, which helped identify those that were regular patrons. Some called out to the staff by name, but most were content to use the standard forms of endearment towards barmaids they have come to accept as a byproduct of the profession.

Overall, things seemed quite normal and peaceful.

A shadow fell across Huma's face that had nothing to do with the sunset outside. Looking up, Huma waited for the man to speak and encouraged him to do so with a slight smile and nod.

"You've had your meal and a drink priest. Now kindly take you leave please."

Huma maintained his smile, but his eyes tightened slightly with the knowledge that this situation could turn dangerous at any moment.

"I was thinking of asking to rent a room for the night, but if you wish me to leave, I will of course abide by your wishes."

As Huma rose from his chair, the Bartender spoke quietly to him in a whisper "You kept your word and left my patrons in peace. In payment, I will give you some advice."

Huma nodded and waited for the man to continue.

"Put that holy symbol under your robe or discard it completely. You will find that people will be less likely to close their doors to you."

Huma frowned slightly. At one time, Paladine was greatly revered by all that followed the ideals of goodness and light. His hand lightly brushed the symbol and felt its warmth. Looking back into the eyes of the barkeep, he spoke with the confidence of one that believed in something with all his heart.

"The Gods may have left us on our own, but I will not ever leave their service. And although you may not accept it, I shall ask Paladine to bless you and your staff in my prayers."

The bartender scowled and spoke in a loud harsh voice "Get out."

With a nod, Huma turned and walked through the doorway to the outside. Although it was not yet dark, the sun was begining set to the west. As the skies burned crimson and orange with the last bits of daylight, he was unsure as to where his feet would take him - But his faith was never stronger.


End file.
